indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald DeBlass
' DeBlass, Gerald ' Appears in Naked in Death; (c. February 13-22, 2058)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 18 Personal Information *'General Description:' He was a compact, bull of a man.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 27 *'Hair:' White *'Eyes:' Nearly black *'Height:' 6 feet (182.88 cm) *'Weight:' 220 pounds (99.79 kg) *'Relationships:' Anna DeBlass (wife); Richard DeBlass (son); Catherine DeBlass (daughter); Sharon DeBlass (granddaughter); Franklin Summit (grandson) *'Occupation:' Senator (Conservative Party) from Virginia Description *His crop of white hair was cut sharp and thin as a razor so that his head seemed huge and bullet sleek. His eyes were nearly black (sharp and hard), as were the heavy dark brows over them. They were large, like his nose, his mouth.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 27, 28, 38, 112 *His large-knuckled hands were enormous, smooth and soft as a baby's.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 27, 112 His voice was deep and booming.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 28 Personality *Described by Feeney as "The gentleman from Virginia, extreme right, old money."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 5 Whitney described him as a pompous, arrogant asshole. Eve agreed.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 26, 27 *He prowled the room as he was given to prowl the New Senate Gallery in East Washington; and told Dallas that it should be obvious that Sharon was murdered by one of her clients. He stated, "A man who would pay for sexual favors would have no compunction about murder."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 27, 28 *According to Derrick Rockman, nothing is more vital to the senator than his family. He said that Sharon's death was devastating to DeBlass.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 29 DeBlass said that Sharon had been an important part of his life and that there was no connection between Sharon's, Lola Starr's, and Georgie Castle's murders.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 113, 114, 228 *Roarke said he hated DeBlass's pompous, hypocritical guts. And that if he gets his party's nomination for president, he'll put everything he's got into his opponent's campaign. If it's the devil himself.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 141 DeBlass called Roarke an amoral opportunist who would stop at nothing to add to his own power.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 230 *Catherine said that he's afraid of women.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 271 History *He said he has served justice for more than fifty years.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 29 Later, to Dallas, he said, "I've been in the business of bullshit for more than twice your life, lieutenant. So don't pull out your tap dance with me."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 113 *He has a gun collection that he enjoys and tried to interest Richard in them when he (Richard) was younger. (DeBlass occasionally used the black market.)Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 275 Criminal History *Gerald DeBlass raped Catherine and Sharon.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 268 Catherine said her mother (Anna) knew but pretended she didn't. Anna wanted everything to be quiet and perfect.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 271 *Gerald used to come into Catherine's room when she was seven or eight and touch her. He said that it was a secret game; that it was all right because he was Daddy and Catherine was going to pretend to me Mommy.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 271 *He raped her on her twelfth birthday, saying she was old enough. He said it was a present.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 272 *Catherine saw that Gerald started doing the same thing to Sharon; she wanted to help, but didn't know how. And then Sharon turned it around on him.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 272 *It was Christmas Day when she heard Sharon and Gerald arguing. She threatened to expose him unless he paid her as she had everything documented. Then she said that he could still have her, if he was willing to pay just like any other client. When he grabbed her, Sharon looked over his shoulder at Catherine, who had been listening in the doorway.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 272, 273 *At Sharon's funeral, DeBlass hugged Catherine and told her to pay attention. To remember, and to see what happened when families don't keep secrets. He said Franklin was a fine boy, that she should be proud, and careful.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 273 Homicide Information *DeBlass killed Sharon DeBlass on impulse and panicked afterward.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 295 *Rockman had driven the senator to Sharon's and helped him cover it up. DeBlass was given a sedative and Rockman cleaned up the mess; he then explained that Sharon had to used as one part of the whole. The senator's penchant for recording his sexual activities gave Rockman the idea to use that as part of the pattern. Since the gun, a Smith & Wesson, Model Ten (blue steel) .38, wasn't registered, he decided to leave that behind, also as a part of the pattern.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 296 *He was an accessory to the murders of Lola Starr and Georgie Castle.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 295-297 Interesting Facts *He continues to introduce bills that would make prostitution illegal. He also stands against procreation regulation, gender adjustment, chemical balancing, and the gun ban.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 15 His Moral's Bill goes before the House on February 22.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 229 **His opposition to the gun ban is one of his pets. He owns a number of nasty antiques guns and "spouts of regularly about that outdated right to bear arms business."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 15 **He is a strong proponent of the group known as Moral Values.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 241 *He went over Whitney's head (by talking to Chief Edward Simpson with whom he is allied) and arranged to meet the investigating officer in Sharon's murder. He also received authorization from Simpson to access any and all evidence and investigative data on the murder.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 26, 28 He later insists on an update from Eve and Feeney in East Washington.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 111 *His alibi was that he was in East Washington the night Sharon was murdered. The senator and Rockman worked late refining a bill he intends to present next month. They worked until midnight, Rockman stayed in the guest room, and they had breakfast together the next morning at 7:00am.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 39 *It's a long shot, but he's got some backing for the next presidential election.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 56 Nadine said he was the front runner for the Conservative Party's nomination this summer.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 181 *He said he reveres women, which is why those who sell themselves, those who disregard morality and common decency, revolt him.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 228, 229 *DeBlass and Rockman both indicate that it might be better to let Sharon rest in peace instead of finding her murderer.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 230, 231 *Richard described his father as a talented amateur in matters of security and has a self-serving relationship with Simpson. DeBlass considers Simpson a fool.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 275 *Eve arrested him after his address on the Senate floor, where he had been hawking his Morals Bill.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 278-280 *Rockman said that DeBlass could have eventually become Chair of the World Federation of Nations.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 293, 294 *After DeBlass was arrested and released, he stood by him as DeBlass chose a Magnum .457, put the gun in his mouth and "died like a patriot." Rockman told DeBlass it was the only way and DeBlass agreed.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 294 References DeBlass, Gerald DeBlass, Gerald DeBlass, Gerald DeBlass, Gerald